Tis the Season
by GlitterNGold
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots all about Christmas : ) Various Characters, Pairings, Eras etc. Chapter 3: Rose decides to talk to someone from her Parent's past.
1. December

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. My goal is to have them all done by Christmas : ) It might be tough seeing I'm working but I'm going to do the best I can! So, when you are reading this collection just remember: I own NOTHING. : ) Enjoy!

* * *

'**Tis the Season – **December

* * *

December was young Dominique Weasley's favorite month of the year. It was true that a lot of children loved December because they loved Christmas but Dominque had more than one reason to love the last month of the year.

_December 17__th__ was Dominique's birthday. _

Not only did the young red-head get to look forward to sweets and presents on Christmas but she could always look forward to a big party in her honor at Grandma Molly's house. At her birthday party she received the best meal of the year and a new beautiful set of hand knitted mittens and a scarf in her favorite colors of pink of purple.

Dominique loved her Grandma Molly and she loved December.

* * *

Word Count: 119  
Prompt: December

**A/N: I wanted at least one of the Grandkids to love Molly the most and seeing Dominique is my favorite and Molly is one of my favorite characters I chose Dominique : ) I also gave Dominique my grandfather(s) birthday (yep they were born on the same day)… So I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I'll get more up soon, all sorts of characters and pairings to come : )I know the last line was a little lame I'm sorry. Reviews would be nice, they definitely work as motivators : ) ~Danie  
**


	2. Advent

**A/N: this is for the Christmas Boot Camp. **Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'Tis the Season – Advent

* * *

Harry remembered how, when he lived with the Dursley's, Advent had meant nothing to him. The season leading up to Christmas had been like any other time of the year for Young Harry Potter.

Now, at the age of twelve and attending his second year of Hogwarts he was filled with anticipation at the idea of Christmas only being 15 short days away. He remembered last Christmas, the first year he had ever received a Christmas present. He remembered how excited he was and how much fun he had with his best friend Ron, alone, in the Gryffindor dormitory.

Now this year Hermione would be there as well.

It was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

WordCount: 117  
Prompt: Advent  
**A/N: I've always thought about the difference between Harry's life before and after he went to Hogwarts… so I had to write this. I felt the last line suited a twelve year old. Reviews would be appreciated.  
**


	3. Merry Christmas

**A/N: I love Christmas so it's not surprising I would sign up for this, even if I have very little time to write. I want to try to have all fifty up by Christmas. : ) Enjoy. **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

**Pairing:** **Ron/Hermione + Rose** and mentions of Draco + Scorpius.

* * *

Merry Christmas

Seven year old Rose Weasley dug through the box of Christmas decorations in search of the family's stockings while her mother emptied the mantle of its regular decorations. There were only two weeks until Christmas and the little girl had been asking her mother at least three times a day if they could decorate. Finally, on a Sunday night the little girl got her wish and her father built a fire in the stone hearth and left with Hugo, Rose's younger brother, to find the perfect Christmas tree. Rose found the four hand-stitched stockings in the bottom of the box and pulled them out.

"I found them Mum." The little girl held the stocking up to her mother, who was grabbing the last picture frame off of the fireplace.

"That's lovely Rose. Set them on the sofa until we are ready to hang them." Hermione responded as she removed the last picture frame from the mantle.

Rose did as she was told before turning her attention the picture her mother was putting in the box. "Mum, who is that?"

Inside the picture Rose saw her Uncle Harry, Her Aunt Ginny and her father smiling and cheering with other Hogwarts students dressed in red and gold. Her father and Uncle were holding the Quidditch Cup. Rose had noticed this picture many times on the mantle but tonight she noticed something else in the picture. Behind the group of cheering Gryffindor's stood a boy with slicked back blond hair and a scowl on his face. He had his green-cloaked arms crossed over his chest as he glared at her dad and Uncle Harry.

Hermione's eyes focused on the boy her daughter's finger was pointing at and sighed. "That, Rosie, is Draco Malfoy. He didn't like your dad when we were in school. He poked fun of your father and I a lot when we were younger and he was rather mean to us."

"Why?" Rose responded.

"Well Rose, I don't know. He didn't like any of us. I suppose he was just taught not to like people like your father and me."

"What do you mean Mum?" the little girl titled her head in confusion.

Hermione sighed again and picked up her little girl and placed her on her lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter and smiled weakly. "You know how Grandma and Grandpa aren't magical like mommy, and how Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur like interacting with non-magical people?" Hermione waited for her daughter to nod before she continued, "well Draco was taught that being from a non-magical family or associating with non-magical people was bad."

"That's stupid." Rose stated with a bluntness that made her mother laugh. "I feel sorry for him."

Hermione tried to hide her surprise as she thought about her daughter's statement. "I do too sweetheart but that's the way things were when your father and I were younger. You're lucky that prejudices like that are rare now."

"I know mum. I wish that it wasn't like that when you and daddy were little."

Hermione smiled and hugged Rose before setting back down on her feet. "Thank you. Now we better get to work Rose I don't think this house is going to decorate itself."

* * *

Hermione had told Ron all about his daughter's questions that night before the couple went to bed. They had both agreed that it was just like their daughter to find sympathy for someone like Draco Malfoy. As the days had come closer to Christmas the little girl hadn't asked any more questions about the blond from their youth and Ron and Hermione, in the bustle of preparing for Christmas, had forgotten about the conversation.

Hermione and Ron packed up Rose and Hugo and went to Hogsmeade to do some last minute Christmas shopping four days before Christmas. The couple walked hand-in-hand in Diagon Alley, Rose clutched her father's hand as Hermione held tightly to little Hugo. Hermione's charmed purse held all of their packages with ease.

Ron smiled to himself as he walked with his family. When he was younger he doubted he would ever truly feel in his own element. He had spent his whole childhood playing second to someone whether it be his siblings, Harry, or another classmate. Now he realized he had everything he could ever want. He looked down at his daughter with her curly red hair and his son with his shaggy brown hair; he had never pictured himself as father but now he couldn't imagine life _without _his children. _It was amazing how time changed a person. _

"Why don't we got to the Three Broomsticks and have a warm drink before we continue our shopping dear." He spoke to Hermione.

"That sounds lovely Ron." She nodded.

"Ooh, can I have a hot chocolate?" Hugo asked his father as he bounced up and down with delight.

"Of course you can." Hermione smiled down at her son.

Ron watched as his wife picked up their son and carried him on her hip. The five-year old wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and put his head on her shoulder. Hermione placed a tender kiss on the little boy's forehead. She was so beautiful, inside and out. Her brown curls were tamer and her brown eyes held a warmth that made anyone feel safe and welcome. Her pale skin was soft and seemed to glow. She was kind and warm and generous. She was his angel.

The family turned the corner to the Three Broomsticks. Ron stopped abruptly as his blue eyes fell onto a man leaving the pub. He was holding hands with a young boy. He was wearing a long black wool coat and a black hat covering his blond hair. Draco Malfoy's eyes fell on the family as he paid for a wooden train his son wanted at a snow-bound kiosk outside of the pub. Ron was about to turn and take his family in a different direction, Draco was the last person he wanted to see, when young Rose tugged on his arm.

"Daddy, it's the boy from the picture isn't it. The mean one?" she questioned her father, her brown eyes focused on him.

"Yes Rosie, it is." He said.

"He doesn't look so mean to me." The little girl replied, as she scrunched her forehead with confusion. "It looks like he loves that little boy." Rosie pointed as Draco smiled at his son as the little boy jumped up and down at the sight of the wooden locomotive his father was holding out to him.

"I'm sure he does Rosie but-" Ron began but his daughter's little hand slipped out of his grip. "Rosie!" Ron ran after his daughter as she ran up to the Malfoys.

"Hello." She smiled at the boy and his father. "I'm Rose, and I think you know my daddy."

Ron watched in shock as the Draco got down on one knee and smiled at his daughter. "I think you're right, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Rose. Happy Christmas to you too," Draco rose to his feet. "Come one Scorpius." Draco took his son's hand and turned to walk through the busy streets of Diagon Alley while Rose ran back to her father.

Ron stood, dumbfounded, for a moment before looking down at his daughter. "Now Rosie you know better than to run off on your mother and I."

"I'm sorry daddy; I just wanted to wish Mr. Malfoy a Happy Christmas."

Ron nodded his head as they joined Hermione and Hugo at the entrance to the pub. He was definitely a lucky man, having a daughter who could look past all of the evil deeds that one man could commit and run up to him and wish him a Happy Christmas. He had a truly remarkable family.

* * *

**A/N: Well I really hope you guys liked this. I got the idea and I couldn't pass it up. This is for both the Christmas Boot Camp and the Ron/Hermione Competition. **

**Promts: Merry Christmas (Boot Camp), Frame & "The adult looks to deeds, the child to love" (Ron/Hermione comp.)**

**Reviews would be appreciated : ) **


	4. Candy Canes

Lily smiled brightly as her tawny barn owl swooped overhead, dropping a brightly wrapped package onto the table in front of her. Lily seized the envelope on top of the package and ripped it open.

_Lily,_

_I know it's not quite Christmas yet but, I thought you might enjoy these until your break begins. _

_Love, _

_Mom. _

Lily dropped the envelope and letter into her leather bag before grabbing the package.

"What's got you so excited Evans?" Sirius sat down beside her while James took the seat across from them.

"My mum has sent me my favorite sweets." Lily replied as she ripped the golden paper off of the box. Inside was a neatly wrapped row of red and white striped candies, shaped like Shepard's staffs.

"What are they?" James questioned.

"They are candy canes. Haven't you had a candy cane before?" Lily's emerald eyes grew wide with shock.

"No, never" Sirius shrugged. "What's so special about them?"

"They are delicious." Lily opened the package and handed one to each of the boys. "You'll like them I promise."

The boys removed the wrappers from the candy canes and licked them cautiously.

"They are good." Sirius replied sounding surprised.

"They taste like mint." James added.

"I told you they were good." The red-head smiled before picking up her belongings and leaving the great hall.

* * *

**Word count: 222  
prompt: Candy Canes.  
A/N: not sure how I feel about this one : ( I don't like the ending. **


End file.
